


A Cave In Winter

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr: ds9tumblzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a cave during the freezing Bajoran winter, will Odo be able to keep Kira alive long enough for help to arrive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cave In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inaugural challenge at the DS9 Tumblr Zine (http://ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompt was "Huddling for warmth"
> 
> This prompt gave me the opportunity to write up a little AU that’s been in my brain for months.
> 
> Cross posted at: http://ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com/

“You know, I could be nice and warm on a Cardassian space station right now,” said Odo conversationally. “Full environmental control, temperature set at 32 degrees C as standard. Sounds like bliss right about now.”

“Oh shut up,” said Kira, nudging him a little. “You’re not the one who’s freezing to death here.”

"You're not freezing to death," Odo protested, but she was right; the cold might slow him down a little, but it wasn't going to kill him. Kira, on the other hand, was showing symptoms of both hypothermia and frostbite, unfortunate side-effects of one of the coldest winters Dakhur had known in years.

It was so cold that the Bajoran resistance in Dakhur had more or less ground to a halt. Cardassians were much better adapted to warm climes, so the rebels preferred to hit them in the winter, when they were sluggish and less likely to put up a fight, but the brutal weather meant the Spoonheads were getting off lightly this season; the resistance cells were all holed up in their caves, trying to stay alive.

Horrendous weather or not, the Cardassians still had to move weapons and troops, and intelligence was still trickling back to the various cells. The Shakaar had gotten word a few days earlier that a weapons convoy would be passing by a few tessipates from their base, if there was anyone who wanted to take it out. Odo and Kira had been the only ones brave enough to volunteer for the mission, although "brave" hadn't been among the choice words Furel had used.

They'd destroyed the convoy without any problems, but they'd been caught in a blizzard on their way back to base. Alone in the freezing snow with very little equipment on them, they'd had no choice but hole up in the first cave they'd found and hope the storm passed quickly. They'd activated their emergency beacon on the off chance that someone other than the Cardassians would pick up the signal and come looking.

All that was left to do was wait for whatever came first; help, the Cardassians or death.

Odo cast his eye over Kira's worryingly blue features and pulled her further into himself; he might not generate much heat himself, but he was a pretty good insulator. Nerys' eyes fluttered closed and Odo shook her gently.

"Hey now, no falling asleep," he chided gently. It was painfully obvious that Kira was having to fight to remain conscious.

"If you'd rather be on that damn station, how come you're down here with me?" she asked through chattering teeth.

Odo thought back to their initial meeting and smiled, despite the circumstances. "You told me that everyone has to choose sides.”

“I remember,” said Kira. “I’m glad you decided not to choose the Cardassians.”

“I didn’t pick the Bajorans over the Cardassians, I picked you. You know that don’t you?”

Kira smiled weakly and nodded as Odo pressed a kiss to her temple. Suddenly she stiffened, more alert than she'd been for hours. Her numb fingers grasped uselessly for her phaser.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered. Odo nodded. "Spoonheads?"

Odo morphed a pair of Ferengi ears and cocked his head towards the rear of the cave. "Bajorans," he said, smiling. "I think the cavalry is coming."

Suddenly Lupaza and Furel burst from a previously unseen tunnel at the back of the cave, chiding Odo and Kira for their recklessness. Within minutes they had Nerys bundled up in thermal blankets and on a stretcher, and they were setting off back to base camp. They travelled in silence until Kira looked up at Odo and asked: "Still wish you were back on Terok Nor?"

Odo shook his head. "There's no place I'd rather be than by your side. Takes more than a little cold to frighten me off."

Kira took his hand. "Good" she murmured. "Good."


End file.
